


Blind Date

by brownrice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Gen, I won't let Text Hwang die, M/M, Multi, Text Hwang is my fave nickname of Minhyun, The first drabble ended up being a full-blown fic lmao save me, a lot of teasing and stuttering, everybody is aged up, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: “Did Jinyoung tell you about my condition?”“Uhhhmm… I only know that we were set up on a blind date.”Jihoon giggles at Woojin’s answer.“That’s exactly it.”“That’s exactly what?” Woojin is getting more confused in this situation.“I am your blind date—I’m literally blind.”“Oh.”





	1. Blind Date

**Saturday, 10:41 AM**

 

Woojin lay on his bed with his arms and legs splayed like a starfish. Whatever he’s dreaming about must be something good with the goofy smile plastered on his face, revealing a little of his snaggletooth. Slowly turning to his side, he captures a pillow with his arm. Again, smiling contentedly to himself with the warmth and sensation the pillow gives. Woojin is as free as the sparrows perched on the tree outside his window for the next 2 months.

There’s absolutely no reason for him to get off bed early because

1\. It’s the weekend

2\. Spring break just started

 Which means there’s plenty of time for him to catch up on lost sleep from the hell finals put him through. That is until his phone started singing his ringtone.

[BoA - Only One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQjovLrnvVo)

>  “You’re only getting farther, you’re the only one  
>  As much as I loved you, you’re the only one  
>  It hurts and hurts and it’s foolish but goodbye  
>  Though I may never see you again,  
>  You’re the only one  
>  Only one”

Needless to say, he missed the first call and the succeeding calls after that. Finally, after the nth call, Woojin seemed to realize he wasn’t in Dreamland anymore. Whoever was calling him sure had the sheer willpower and guts to disturb his much-needed slumber. He furiously grabbed his phone and tapped on the answer button without even checking who it was.

“What?!” Woojin shouted as loud as he could. Irritation clearly evident in his tone of voice for someone who had just woken up. He was ready to give the other person on the line some scolding.

“Moshi moshiiiiiiiiii!!” A voice too energetic at this time of the day greets him.

“You have the wrong number. I don’t know a moshi. I’m hanging up now.”

“Ahhh hyuuuung~ waaaaaaaait~” The younger just used his not-so-secret weapon on him: aegyo.

“What do you want, Daehwi?” Woojin placed the call into speaker mode so he wouldn’t have to hold it to his ear. His irritation earlier melted along with Daehwi’s aegyo voice. It always got to him.

“Hyung, meet me and Jinyoung later for lunch!

“Sorry, I can’t. I already made plans.”

“With who?”

“With my bed. I’ve missed her so much. Her embrace, her comfort, her touch. She doesn’t want to let me go, Daehwi ya.”

“I just rolled my eyes so hard, I think I need to put eye drops on the contact lenses I’m wearing.”

“Weak,” Woojin teases Daehwi like his own sibling.

“Hyuuung, puhleaseeee~ It’s the first day of spring break! Plus, we already made reservations at this newly opened restaurant near the Han River. I’ve checked the reviews and all of it are five stars!” Daehwi couldn’t hide his excitement and his voice chirped with delight.

Silence. The call was still ongoing. Did Woojin fell back to sleep?

“Hyung, it’s either you show up at the restaurant at 1 PM sharp or you won’t have an English tutor anymore.”

“I’m up! Where did you say this restaurant was again?”

“Assssaaaaa!!! I’ll text you the address.”  Daehwi was chuckling over his victory.

“Oh, and hyung… scrub yourself nicely.”  

 

* * *

 

“Scrub yourself nicely. What’s that supposed to mean?” Woojin was muttering to himself. He was dressed in faded blue jeans matched with a white tshirt and red hoodie. 

 

For what it’s worth, he did follow Daehwi’s advice. He was now walking towards the restaurant on the address Daehwi texted him earlier. The male service crew opened the door for him. The chimes hung above the door rang upon Woojin stepping into the restaurant.

“Good afternoon, Sir! Table for 1?”

“Oh, my friend made a reservation under the name of Lee Daehwi?”

“Ah, you must be the other Mr. Park. Mr. Park Woojin, am I right?”

Woojin just nodded his head yes. He took a quick glance on the male service crew’s nameplate, Ong Seongwu. What a unique surname.

_The other Mr. Park? Maybe the service crew just made a mistake with Jinyoung’s surname, Bae._

“Right this way, Sir. Follow me.” Woojin and the service crew named Ong Seongwu made their way through the restaurant. He could tell the business was booming. The tables were filled with customers eating and chatting away the lovely afternoon weather. They climbed up a flight of stairs till they reached the second floor. It was quieter compared to the first floor. Fairy lights and geometric shaped lanterns hung above the ceiling. The chairs and tables all had different designs yet they all looked modern with a black and white color scheme. One side of the wall was filled with floor-to-ceiling windows with a breathtaking view of the Han River.

Ong Seongwu stopped walking. “Your table is at the very end, beside the window, Sir.”

“Thank you,” Woojin politely bowed and walked towards the direction Ong Seongwu told him to. Woojin was busy admiring the view of the Han River when he reached the table Daehwi reserved for him and Jinyoung. Only Daehwi and Jinyoung were nowhere in sight and there was already someone seated at that table.

_See, I was right. The service crew might have made another mistake and directed me to the wrong table._

He was about to turn on his heels and ask Ong Seongwu about it when…

 

*katok*

 

**Lee Daehwi 12:51 PM**

Hyung, please don’t leave him.

 

**Park Woojin 12:52 PM**

What are you talking about?

Where are you?

 

**Lee Daehwi 12:53 PM**

I set you up on a blind date with one of Jinyoung’s friends. Hehehe!

 

**Park Woojin 12:54 PM**

Aha! So that’s what scrub yourself nicely means!

 

**Lee Daehwi 12:55 PM**

Yaaaaas~

He’s super nice, hyung!

And his eyes are out of this world!

 

**Park Woojin 12:56 PM**

The only thing that’s going to be out of this world is YOU when I get my hands on you.

 

**Lee Daehwi 12:57 PM**

XD

But hyung, please give him a chance.

You won’t regret this.

I swear!

 

“I take it you are Park Woojin?” The person sitting on the table finally spoke.

“Y-Yes. And you are?” Woojin was startled. How long had this person knew that he was standing behind his back before he finally spoke up?

“Nice to meet you. I’m the other Park, Park Jihoon.”

Woojin made his way to the opposite side of the table finally seeing Jihoon’s face. And his eyes. Daehwi was right again. His eyes were totally out of this world. They hold a galaxy of its own.

“Did Jinyoung tell you about my condition?”

“Uhhhmm… I only know that we were set up on a blind date.”

Jihoon giggles at Woojin’s answer.

“That’s exactly it.”

“That’s exactly what?” Woojin is getting more confused in this situation.

“I am your blind date—I’m _literally_ blind.”

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write a thousand words a day to practice my writing haha!
> 
> This first one, Blind Date was supposed to be Daehwi x Jinyoung but I couldn't bring myself to write Daehwi going blind after the other short drabble I wrote where I made him sick. xD Plus, my other 2park fic is still pending so here, another pending (?) 2park fic :)))))))))) I already had an ending in mind and so I hope the inspiration comes back tomorrow.
> 
> I added the pictures for visualization purposes. hihi <3 But there's no fairy lights in the picture lol. It's close to what I have in mind.
> 
> I'm on Twitter if you wanna say hi @ricegrainfairy :)
> 
> EDIT: I changed "Summer break" to "Spring break" instead :)


	2. Blind Date pt. 2

“Oh.”

That was the only thing Woojin managed to say at Jihoon’s revelation.

Usually, Woojin’s mouth travels a few miles per second faster than his brain could manage to keep up with. This time, however, he made a mental note to himself to choose his next words carefully.

The whispers of other people indulging themselves in light-hearted conversations, soft clanging of utensils against plates, and faint background music coming the overhead speakers from the four corners of the room surrounded them.

 

[HIGH4, IU - Not Spring, Love, or Cherry Blossoms](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouR4nn1G9r4)

 

> “With words that I can’t even relate  
>  Stop making me twitch  
>  Even if I make the hard decision to go out  
>  There’s nothing really special
> 
> I have no one to hold hands with and walk  
>  It’s just too much,  
>  These love songs
> 
> Everyone but me is in love,  
>  singing spring songs  
>  Flowers bloom and sway before my eyes  
>  But I want to hear something else  
>  Something to sweep away everything  
>  Not spring, love or cherry blossoms”
> 
>  

Another silence falls between them, an intentional one. Both of them were waiting for each other to say something, anything.

Finally, Jihoon breaks the silence between them.

“I’d understand if you would want to leave.”

“What?”

“If you’d want to leave after I told you about my condition, about being blind. I completely understand. I’ll just tell Jinyoung you weren’t my type.”

 

Jihoon has gotten so used to Jinyoung setting him up on blind dates (that kid just doesn’t know how to be discreet) that he’d know exactly what his dates would do at this point:

      A. Accept his offer, apologize, and leave immediately

      B. Try to explain there isn’t anything wrong with his condition, apologize, and still leave — the whole “It's not you, it's me,” spiel

      C. Pretend to receive a call or text saying it’s an emergency, apologize, and leave again

Jihoon is so ready for whichever of the three options Woojin would pick. So, is it option A, B, or C?

 

“It’s too early for you to say I’m not your type.”

“E-excuse me?”

“What makes you think I’m not your type? We haven’t even started yet.”

_Option D. None of the above_

 “Y-you actually want to go through with this?” Jihoon was confident he’d pick one of the three options. He was completely taken aback by Woojin’s answers.

“Why not? Is there another reason not to? I don’t know if you are my type either. So, let’s find out.”

“I- my condition… doesn’t bother you?”

“Nope. You gave me a verdict even before the trial started. You judger.” Woojin laughs at his own joke.

Woojin grabs the menu laid out in front of him and scans it.

“Tell me what you’d like to eat. There’s pasta, pizza, chick-“

 **“CHICKEN!”** Jihoon blurted out a little too loudly. A few customers and waiters stop wait they are doing and turn their heads at their direction.

Woojin was wide-eyed at Jihoon’s reply.

“I- I’m sorry. I’d love to have chicken, please.” Jihoon says softly this time.

Woojin was trying so hard to suppress his laughter but it was useless when Jihoon himself started snickering at the embarrassing situation he has brought upon them. The tension and uncertainty earlier disappearing with every second of the sound of their combined laughter echoing throughout the second floor of the restaurant.

“Chicken it is then!” Woojin raised his hand to place their order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... how was it? hahaha! 
> 
> Guess there will be a part 3 of this because "It is not the beginning of the end. It's the beginning of the Golden Age." LOL!  
> But really, this isn't the ending I had in mind. There's more :)
> 
> Twitter: @ricegrainfairy


	3. Blind Date pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey~ Here's Part 3 of Blind Date. Read my end notes for more info. <3

Things they learned about each other over lunch:

Woojin → Jihoon

  1. He didn’t ask about it, but Jihoon started losing his vision when he was just 17. He completely lost his sight at 20 years old. Though he can still make out colors and shapes, but everything else is a blur. The exact cause is unknown. Jihoon and his parents had been travelling in and out of the country visiting clinics and hospitals far too many to be counted with his fingers and toes combined.
  2. Jinyoung and Jihoon had been friends since they were in diapers. Their parents were childhood friends too.
  3. Jihoon has a ravenous appetite, but his favorite food is chicken (that explains his earlier outburst). Woojin has never met someone so passionate about chicken. He thought it was cute.



 

Jihoon → Woojin

  1. Woojin doesn’t ask him questions that would make him feel uncomfortable. Jihoon just told him the details of his condition because he wanted to get it out of the way. Even if it would make him vulnerable, Jihoon felt good after sharing it with Woojin.
  2. Woojin has a lot to say for himself. A lot. There was no dead air between them. Just eating, talking, and enjoying each other’s presence. Again, Jihoon felt good the spotlight wasn’t on him like it usually was after people find out he’s blind.
  3.  Woojin’s voice was raspy but soothing, and it excited him. He could listen to him talk all day except that Jihoon wasn’t sure if Woojin wanted it too — to spend the whole day together.



 

Jihoon felt his watch to check what time it was — 3:14 PM.

_Please don’t leave quite yet. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time. I just know that I like you, and I want to get to know you better._

[Urban Zakapa - Just A Feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vudbb2bzW8w)

> Just a feeling, tell me the way you feel
> 
> Think about it, don’t hesitate
> 
> Just be waiting, I’m ready now
> 
> Give me you, I’ll take you
> 
> I can’t show everything about me from the start
> 
> A mystic vibe
> 
> It’s okay to spur his curiosity
> 
> To the point he’ll go crazy out of curiosity
> 
>  

Woojin noticed Jihoon’s fingers gliding back and forth along the surface of his watch. He figured out Jihoon was checking the time. It was a unique-looking wristwatch. It didn’t have an hour and minute hand, the numbers 1 to 12, or a digital screen. Instead it had neatly lined set of dots embossed on its surface.

“Sorry I talk too much.” Woojin scratched the side of neck with his fingers out of embarrassment.

“It’s okay. I-I like it. Sorry I let you do all the talking.” Jihoon felt the coming of a blush, slowly creeping across his pale skin. The temperature on the second floor of the restaurant was just a little above cool because of the centralize air conditioning yet Jihoon could feel his face heat up.

_Cute. His cheeks are now the same color as his sweater._

 

“Do you have other plans after this?”

“N-none. Why do you ask?”

“Great! Shall we go take a walk then?”

“I-I’d like that.”

_I like you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to be careful while writing this. So here are other info about Jihoon's blindness and this fic in general:
> 
> 1\. Jihoon wasn't born blind. He just lost his sight later in life. What's the difference?  
> Watch this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiG97xFPJvo
> 
> 2\. The watch is called a Braille watch. The picture above is a modern version of it.  
> Read more here: https://www.hodinkee.com/articles/dot-braille-smartwatch-visually-impaired
> 
> 3\. The dialogues in italics are the ones Jihoon and Woojin are thinking. 
> 
> 4\. Now you guys know what Woojin and Jihoon are wearing. hihi <3
> 
> 5\. There will be a part 4 of this.  
> Me: Let's write a one shot drabble a day so I won't end up abandoning them just like my other fics.  
> Also Me: *writes a full blown fic*
> 
> LMAO!
> 
> 6\. Have you guys been listening to the songs I put in the fic? They're nice. K-Indie is <3
> 
> 7\. Can you guys tell me how to put links in the beginning and end notes? O.O I still haven't figured it out.
> 
> 8\. Please water my CuriousCat and Twitter: @ricegrainfairy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this even if it always ends with a cliffhanger. haha!


	4. Blind Date pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey~ I'm back with another short chapter/update/filler (?) :))))))  
> Read the end notes later :)

**Ong Seongwu 3:20 PM**

They just left the restaurant together.

 

**Bae Jinyoung 3:21 PM**

Oh, thank God! I was getting worried.

Woojin hyung wasn’t replying to Daehwi’s messages.

And Jihoon hyung wouldn’t answer my calls.

 

**Ong Seongwu  3:22 PM**

That's because they were too busy talking each other’s ears off.

 

**Bae Jinyoung 3:23 PM**

Really, hyung?

 

**Ong Seongwu 3:24 PM**

Yeah, I heard from one of my waiters they’re going to take a walk along the Han River.

 

**Bae Jinyoung 3:25 PM**

That’s just perfect, hyung!

I’m feeling giddy already!

 

**Ong Seongwu 3:26 PM**

Maybe I should let you set me up on a blind date sometime.

 

**Bae Jinyoung 3:27 PM**

Sure thing, hyung!

But you’re at least 5 years older than my friends.

 

**Ong Seongwu 3:28 PM**

Brat.

Don’t remind me of my age.

 

**Bae Jinyoung 3:29 PM**

I love you, hyung!

Congratulations on the opening of your new restaurant!

I hope you open 101 branches before this year ends!

 

**Ong Seongwu 3:30 PM**

Come and have lunch or dinner with me next time, Jinyoung ah.

Hyung misses you. :(

Invite Daehwi  too.

You haven’t introduced me to your boyfriend yet. 

 

**Bae Jinyoung 3:31 PM**

We’ll come visit you soon, hyung!

Thank you for lending us a table for our 2park Blind Date Project! <3

 

 

“Ah, young love! When will I ever experience that?” Seongwu took a sip of his piña colada. He was seated on a high stool at the mini bar on the first floor. Suddenly, a loud crashing sound could be heard coming from the kitchen.

“ **YAH KIM JAEHWAN**! It’s only the first week of opening, and there will be no more plates for you to break because they are all already broken if you continue like this!” Seongwu placed his fingers to his temples and started massaging them.

“Sorry, hyung!!! I promise that’s the last one!” Jaehwan’s voice echoed from the inside of the kitchen.

“Once you’re done there, come out and wipe the tables clean and water the plants.”

“Okay! Okay! Got it, hyung!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to write what happens next to Woojin and Jihoon today but my brain just told me to write this one first. LOL! I'm so sorry! :))))))) 
> 
> But yes, Jinyoung and Seongwu are friends. And Seongwu is not just the service crew or waiter at the restaurant where 2park ate, he's also the owner! Get yourself a hardworking man like Seongwu! :))))
> 
> Can you guys imagine Seongwu as a restaurant owner? haha!
> 
> I can imagine him seating on the bar like this:  
> [Ong Seongwu bar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C-1XgX_WAAAvkZB.jpg)
> 
> But maybe wearing something like this:  
> [Ong Seongwu Restaurant Owner](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/proxy/1LUZpHPcV_BZ98uwTwZTz_hPfL2y91Zfz12htM0Uy8QHojOkMfv_xjQRYqDE8p0bP9xdOyceB7gdSqnjW0HytGfhNNwki6Q=w276-h533-nc)
> 
> Jaehwan made a special appearance here haha! 2 more members will show up soon! 
> 
> Tell me what you guys think so far? :)
> 
> Twitter: [@ricegrainfairy](https://twitter.com/ricegrainfairy)  
> Curious Cat: [@ricegrainfairy](https://curiouscat.me/ricegrainfairy)


	5. Blind Date pt. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey~ I'm back again today lol! Again, my brain betrayed me. :))))))) This is kinda a little backstory to what else happened at the restaurant. I guess this story is getting deeper (?) and Seongwu's character is given a little spotlight. :)
> 
> Don't forget to read the end notes after! <3

A service crew named Kim Jaehwan assisted Jihoon from the moment they settled the bill, which they found out was already paid (or it was on the house care of the restaurant owner who was mistaken for a waiter because he was wearing the same uniform). Woojin still insisted on paying for their meal, however Ong Seongwu told them the payment was made via credit card and there was no way they could cancel it. Ong Seongwu made a mental note to himself that he was a very convincing actor.

“Could you at least tell us the name of the person so that we can thank him or her for the kind gesture? Please?” Jihoon had his hands clasped against his chest, his full lips pouted, and to top it all off, his eyes were begging them for an answer.

_Adorable! There’s no way you can say no to that, Mr. Ong Seongwu. Fight me._

“I’m terribly sorry, Sir. But we can’t give out that information.” Ong Seongwu completely mimicked Jihoon’s pleading gesture minus please the hand gesture.

“Aww... I see.” Woojin watched Jihoon’s face change into a defeated expression.

“Maybe we could leave them a note or something? And you could pass it on for us the next time they visit here?” Jihoon’s ears perked up at Woojin’s suggestion.

“Oh, can we?” Jihoon’s facial expression reverted back to pleading in 0.1 seconds.

“Yes, that would be absolutely fine.” Ong Seongwu flashed a blinding smile.

 _Thank God Jihoon was already blind._ Woojin thought to himself.

“Yaaaaay! Woojin, can you write it for me?”

“Sure, what do you want me to write?” Woojin grabbed the pen and paper Ong Seongwu handed to him.

Jihoon motioned for Woojin to lend his ear. Bending his knees a little, Woojin positioned his ear closer to Jihoon to allow him to whisper in his ear. Woojin smiled and nodded at Jihoon’s words.

“Please don’t forget to give this to them. It’s our only way of saying thank you.” Woojin handed the pink piece of paper to Ong Seongwu.

“Yes, Sir. I promise I won’t forget.” Ong Seongwu reassured them.

After making sure they had left the restaurant, Seongwu read the message behind the cashier.

"Ahhhh! Sweet kids! My Jinyoung-ie has nice friends." Seongwu pinned the note on their cork board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Jinyoung only asked Seongwu for a reservation at his restaurant. But not only did Seongwu gave them a table, he also gave 2park a free meal! 
> 
> The way I wrote this fic seemed like Jaehwan is the only waiter and service crew in the restaurant hahahahaha! But there are a lot of them, I promise! I'm just trying to use their characters again so they could get some spotlight. :)
> 
> There are a lot of P101S2 and Wanna One Go references in this whole fic. They might be subtle but it's still there hihi! Like the "I hope you open 101 branches before this year ends!" line. :) 
> 
> And that note Woojin wrote is the famous "Nae maeum soge jeojang" aegyo of Jihoon <3 I edited that note in Photoshop because I want the Hangul characters to seem handwritten. :)
> 
> Like what I said in the end notes in the last chapter, other members will also show up in this fic. Maybe 2 or 3 of them. :)
> 
> There might be no update tomorrow haha! I actually wrote this even though I'm feeling a little under the weather. 
> 
> As usual, here's my Twitter and CC:  
> Twitter: [@ricegrainfairy](https://twitter.com/ricegrainfairy)  
> Curious Cat: [@ricegrainfairy](https://curiouscat.me/ricegrainfairy)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this update!!!!


	6. Blind Date pt. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for all your lovely comments <3 It keeps me motivated to write. You see, I'm not really a writer. haha! If you ask me to pick between reading or watching a movie, I'd pick watching a movie in a heartbeat. I'm more of a visual kind of person that's why I try and insert pictures here and there in this fic. When I write, I don't have an outline. I just know the beginning and the ending. I write freely (?) lol
> 
> Other members were supposed to appear in this chapter but then again my brain says no. *feeds you guys more 2park fluff* lol Ahhh and yes, all the members here are aged up a bit :) Woojin and Jihoon are 22. 
> 
> Read the end notes hihi! Thankies <3

As soon as he stepped out of the shade, Jihoon could feel the warm sunlight caress his exposed skin with the gentle breeze blowing his blonde hair back, tousling his bangs, and revealing a little of his forehead.

_God, he looks like an angel. What is he doing here on Earth? This is trespassing, I tell you! You have trespassed our planet and now you’re slowly trespassing into my heart._

Jihoon closed his eyes and relished in the sensation for just a little while more before Woojin’s voice cut through the moment.

“Are you okay?” Woojin asked, his voice laced with concern.

Snapping back to his senses, Jihoon quickly opened his eyes and turned his head to the direction of Woojin’s voice.

“I- I’m sorry. It’s just that I haven’t felt the Sun in so long outside like this. I’m just usually at home or in classes most of the time.”

 “I see. Do you need more time to get reacquainted with Mr. Sun? I don’t really mind.”

 _The view is breathtakingly beautiful._ Woojin stared at Jihoon’s figure beside him. His eyes haven’t left Jihoon nor his shadow the entire time. It was a staring competition he’d definitely lose, but willingly concede to.

 

 

“N-No, I’m sorry. I’m good. Let’s go?”

“You sure about that? Sunbathing in spring sounds like a great idea right now!”

Woojin started singing an English nursery rhyme he’d recently learned from Daehwi.

 

> [“Oh, Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlzvrEfyL2Y)  
>  [ Please shine down on me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlzvrEfyL2Y)
> 
> [Oh, Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlzvrEfyL2Y)
> 
> [Hiding behind the tree”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlzvrEfyL2Y)

 

“Pfffft! What are you? Five?” Jihoon started giggling at Woojin’s childishness.

“Excuse me? For your information, I’m a grown ass twenty two year old man. ” Woojin’s tone of voice was high-pitched and playful.

_Oh, he’s the same age as I am._

“I am too! But I don’t sing nursery rhymes during a casual conversation. That's so... childlike.”

“Says the person who let me write “Nae Maeum Soge Jeojang” on a piece of paper earlier as a thank you note!”

Jihoon raised a finger to prove a point.

“I- point taken.”

Both of them were in a giggling fit at their playful banter. After they’ve calmed down, Woojin asked Jihoon again.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take my offer up?”

“Since you keep on insisting, can we lay down on the grass? I want to feel the grass underneath my toes.”

“Your wish is my command. Shall we go?”

Jihoon nods his head. He took out his white cane and started tapping his way.

“You can hold on to me if you want to.” Woojin’s voice was warm and soft in Jihoon’s ear.

“I-I’m sorry. Do you mind?”

“Not at all. But even if you said no, I would still hold on to you.”

_I would never let you go._

“Looks like I have no other choice but to take you up on that offer then.”

Woojin slowly captured Jihoon’s hand in his and placed it on his arm.

“LETCHEU GO!”

 

[Standing Egg - Confession](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNGocN0ypeE)

> "Oh~ oh~ oh~ when your hand brushes mine
> 
> Oh~ oh~ oh~ when you lean on my shoulders
> 
> I don't like walking next to you, our hands touch once in a while
> 
> Each time, I want to hold it but I can't
> 
> I don't like sitting next to you, you're gonna lean on me and fall asleep
> 
> Until you wake up, we'll dream of different things
> 
> I'm not good at hiding my heart while being next to you
> 
> I can't just be a comfortable friend anymore"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that 2park pic! AJSGGJGEAGEAIJAE! I jeojang'ed that in my phone like a lot of times :))))))))
> 
> A white cane is something a blind or visually impaired people use to help them get around. I don't want to call them disabled people. My professor told us to call them "differently-abled". Because they do things in a different way, but it still works out the same way as what we do :) 
> 
> Have you guys seen their pictures from their Macau FM today!? And also, at this time, JBJ is having their FM in our country and I couldn't go. huhu! But I bet both JBJ and PH Joyfuls would have lots of fun!!!
> 
> How was this update? :) 
> 
> As usual,
> 
> Twitter: [@ricegrainfairy](https://twitter.com/ricegrainfairy)  
> or if you are too shy, there's Curious Cat: [@ricegrainfairy](https://curiouscat.me/ricegrainfairy)
> 
> EDIT: What if I told you guys that all the remaining members will appear in this fic? MYGAHD. I'm just amazed at how my brain thinks at the last minute :)))))))) gimme a little more time to write the next parts haha!


	7. Blind Date pt. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's part 7!!!!!!!!! With the special appearance of one member again haha! Next part will feature another member/s :)
> 
> I haven't proofread this as I was too excited to post it. LOL!
> 
> Read the end notes for more explanation :)

_Woah there! He’s not even flexing yet his arms feel so toned, and he’s just a few centimeters taller than me! And his scent…_

 

 

Jihoon inhales deeply through his nose, filling his lungs with oxygen along with the intoxicating fragrance Woojin is wearing which he figured out was…

 

 

_Honey? Butterscotch? Caramel? Vanilla? Shea butter? I can't quite put my nose to it. He smells like a coffee shop and a bakery combined._

 

 

They made their way through the throngs of people taking photographs of each other with the newly bloomed cherry blossoms. Once they reached a not-so-crowded area, Woojin whipped out his phone from his pocket and let down Jihoon’s hand encircled with his arm.

 

 

“Stand here awhile for me, please?”

 

 

“W-what? Why?” Jihoon felt the absence of warmth next to him.

 

 

“I’m going to take a picture of you with the cherry blossoms and set it as your photo in my contacts. I don’t have your number though.”

 

 

“A-Are you asking for my number?”

 

 

“Not yet. Pose for me first.”

 

 

After deciding on a pose, Jihoon shaped his hands into a human flower. Seeing as Jihoon was ready, Woojin started to count down.

 

 

“Three , two, o-“

 

 

 

 

Just as Woojin was about to say “one”, Jihoon winked to the camera. Woojin smiled contentedly at the picture he took and walked over back to Jihoon.

 

 

“Now I’m asking for your number. Would you give it to me?”

 

 

**“UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! IT’S HIM!!!!!!”**

 

 

Before Jihoon could answer Woojin’s question, a huge crowd started forming near them, mostly women. Woojin quickly took hold of Jihoon’s hand and placed it on his arm again. They safely made their way at the back of the crowd.

 

 

They were all screaming, taking photos and videos, and seemed to be following someone wearing a black turtleneck, black leather jacket, and black jeans. This person wearing an all black ensemble stopped walking and started setting up a microphone and its stand, speakers, and his signboard which Woojin read was “Text Hwang”.

 

 

After this person finished setting up, he tapped the microphone twice and the crowd hushed.

 

 

“Good afternoon, everyone! The weather is nice, isn’t it?”

 

 

“NE!!!!!!!!” The crowd of fangirls replied.

 

 

Jihoon was shocked by the sudden noise, so Woojin pulled him closer to him and rested his free hand on Jihoon’s hand gripping his arm.

 

 

“It’s alright. I think it’s an outdoor spoken word poetry performance.”

 

 

“Ohhhhhh~” Woojin’s voice could calm him down, but Woojin’s hand over his made him feel secure.

 

“I did not expect this much people would come when I’ve only posted it on Twitter 15 minutes ago. Anyway, I prepared this piece especially for this season of spring. I hope love blooms in your lives just like the cherry blossoms here. So here goes! This one is entitled Paradise.”

 

> Paradise
> 
>  
> 
> You and me, at the end of the world  
>  We’re living in our eternity  
>  When I look at you and when you look at me  
>  You give me such strength and courage  
>  That I feel like I could fly off this cliff
> 
>  
> 
> I’ll hold you so I can fill all of you  
>  Hold onto my trembling heart so I can rest
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me yes, I’ll give you everything  
>  Tell me yes, I’ll be your light  
>  Tell me yes, please answer me  
>  Tell me yes
> 
>  
> 
> When I’m thinking about you   
>  You are my paradise   
>  I’m falling into this world that’s inside of us  
>  When I’m thinking about you
> 
>  
> 
> You become my world  
>  I dream of happiness in this place  
>  Even if you’re far away, I can feel you  
>  When I listen, you’re in the wind
> 
>  
> 
> I’ll hold you so I can fill all of you  
>  Hold onto my trembling heart so I can rest
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me yes, I’ll give you everything  
>  Tell me yes, I’ll be your light  
>  Tell me yes, please answer me  
>  Tell me yes 
> 
>  
> 
> When I’m thinking about you   
>  You are my paradise   
>  I’m falling into this world that’s inside of us  
>  When I’m thinking about you

 

 

Text Hwang then took his bow. “Thank you all for being here! Make sure to follow my Twitter account @texthwang to know when my next spoken word poetry performance is going to be. See you next time!”

 

 

**“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HE’S SO GOOD WITH WORDS! MARRY ME TEXT HWANG!!!!”**

 

 

The crowd then follows Text Hwang as holds his equipment with one hand and started walking towards the subway station. The noise from earlier evaporated as the crowd dispersed, leaving Woojin and Jihoon alone.

 

 

“0-529-1102”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“That’s my number. You still want it, right?”

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

_I want you._

 

* * *

 

 

**BONUS**

This was what Text Hwang was wearing when he posted on his "Twitter account" :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Was it easier to read with the spacing? I added more spaces lol Or was the previous format better? 
> 
> Paradise is actually Ren's solo. Listen to it here: [Paradise Solo by NU'EST Ren](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8P3yTm1P7o) but I choose the translations from here: [Paradise Translation](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2017/10/nu-est-w-paradise-ren-solo)
> 
> I did not link it like the other songs because it was meant to be read in this part and not serve as a background music :) Y'all know why Minhyun was called Text Hwang, right? hahaha! Here I made him a spoken work poetry performer :) This makes me want to create an @texthwang on Twitter LMAO!
> 
> And that number Jihoon gave Woojin is the combination of the numbers of their birthdays: 
> 
> Jihoon May 29 so 0529  
> Woojin Nov 2 so 1102
> 
> As usual, 
> 
> Twitter: [@ricegrainfairy](https://twitter.com/ricegrainfairy)  
> or if you are too shy, there's Curious Cat: [@ricegrainfairy](https://curiouscat.me/ricegrainfairy)
> 
> P.S. Whoever that sasaeng fan is who took and spread that video of W1 especially 2park in the airplane, I hope she learned her lesson. I love my boys! <3


End file.
